Daddy's Little Boy
by Mrs. Tavi Malfoy
Summary: "Daddy, Daddy don't leave! I'll do anything to keep you right here with me!... Harry's parents are getting a divorce and he's VERY upset. Read to find out what happens


A/N- I wrote this because this happened to me. My dad and my mom divorced when I was 3 and I remember that I thought it was my brother's and my fault. I was listening to Daddy's Little Girl when I wrote and typed this story.

A/N-IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!!!!!! IT'S APRIL 11 AND I GET CAKE!!! Sorry. I am on a TOTAL sugar rush.♥ ♥ ♥

Daddy's Little Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own the song this is based on. Or Harry Potter.

A/N: I changed it around a little so it's now a boy and not a girl.

Harry sat under the kitchen table, watching, from under long lashes, his parents arguing. His dad put his suitcase by the door so that he could go get his other stuff. "You're crazy! I can't believe I EVER loved you," James yelled. He knelt down to pick up a picture of himself and Harry, and saw Harry crying under the table. James beckoned the 7 year old out from under the table. "Daddy, Daddy don't leave! I'll do anything to keep you right here with me! Can't you see how much I need you?! Daddy, don't leave! Mommy's saying things she don't mean! She don't know what she's talking about," Harry cried, "I'll clean my room, try hard in school. I'll be good. I promise." He dragged his feet, trying to stop time. He knew his daddy wouldn't be back. He clutched at his Daddy's Little Boy teddy bear.

30 years later

James was lying in his hospital bed. Harry was trying to stay awake and was sitting in the chair next to the bed. He hadn't slept in weeks. "Daddy, Daddy don't leave! I'll do anything to keep you right here with me! Can't you see how much I need you?! Daddy, don't leave! The doctor's are saying things they don't mean! They don't know what they're talking about," Harry said, tears streaming down his face, "I'll be good. I promise. Just please! Don't leave. I just need a little more time. Just open your eyes." It was getting harder and harder for James to breath and the doctors had tried everything. On his dieing breath, James said," You'll always be Daddy's Little Boy," and closed his eyes. The heart monitor went dead and Harry broke down. "No!! Daddy!! Please come back," Harry screamed, just as a nurse and a doctor came in. The nurse led him out as the doctor shut down the medical equipment in the room. Harry clutched his Daddy's Little Boy teddy bear to his chest.

Harry sat down at the park that his dad and he always used to play at. His dad had always pushed him on the swing. He started swinging himself and started singing the lullaby his dad used to sing to him.( A/N I got the beginning of the song from the story Harry's Baby Boy .)

"Come,

Stop your cryin'

It'll be alright

Take my hand

Hold it tight

And your dreams

Will be sweet

If you just go to sleep

Go to sleep baby boy

Go to sleep (A/N this is where I started making it up)

My pride and joy

You will be

Just fine

If you sleep

Baby of mine

Hush my baby

Rest your head

Go to sleep

And go to bed

Nobody's perfect

But I say you are

You will go

Very far

So,

Stop your cryin'

It'll be alright

Go to sleep

I'll hold you tight

And hush my baby

Don't you cry

I'm right here

You'll be just fine

And,

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be right here

In my heart

Always."

He got off the swing and drove home. On the radio they were playing a song that showed what Harry was feeling at the moment. The song was 'Daddy's Little Girl' by Frankie J.

He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on  
And she says

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
Mommy's saying things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talking about  
Somebody hear me out

Father listen  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go  
Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you

Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They tried just about everything  
It's getting harder now  
For him to breathe  
And she says

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
The doctors are saying things they told me  
They don't know what they talking about  
Somebody hear me out

Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you

Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)  
There open his eyes  
There ain't no more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
The many thing in the world  
Is Daddy's little girl

Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father

She was Daddy's Little Girl  
Mmmmm Oh


End file.
